edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed's New Place
One day in the cul-de-sac, Sarah was bossing Ed around as usual. Eddy needed him for their next scam, but it didn't sound like she was going to let him off today. "Ed, why're you letting Sarah treat you like this?" Eddy asked, "Aren't you her big bro? You should be the boss!" "I'm not allowed to talk back to her because she's my little sister.. mom will yell at me." "Puh! If she were MY sister, I'd be like: 'HEY! SHUT UP!' and stuff!" "Good one, Eddy." Just then, Sarah entered the room again with the foulest expression on her face. She didn't appreciate the lengthy visitation. "EDDY!!!" she blared in his ear, "GET OUT, MORON, ED'S GOTTA DO HIS HOMEWORK AND THEN FIX MY BIKE!!" "HEY!" Eddy roared back, "SHUT UP!" "Ooh, just like you said, Eddy!" Ed cheered. But his victory was short-lived when Sarah punched him to the ground, then smacked Ed's head with a flat hand. "GET BACK TO WORK!!" "..Sorry, Eddy." he muttered to his barely conscious friend, "You know Sarah doesn't like it when you yell at her." "Ed.. maybe you should find your own place.." he moaned. "My own place?" "Yeah, you're old enough to leave the house, right? Why stay with this banshee!" "But where am I supposed to go?" "Double D's house has been sitting empty since forever!" "Oh, that's right! But.. am I allowed to use it?" "Of course you are! Double D was our friend, so we can do with his house whatever we want!" The logic was flawed, but Ed decided not to think about it. It sounded like a plan to him! He took a small, dirty suitcase from his bedroom and packed his most "important" items. When he came back upstairs, Sarah was already waiting for him. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" "I-I'm leaving, Sarah! It's time I became my own ma-" "LIKE HECK YOU ARE, GET YOUR BUTT BACK TO THE KITCHEN AND FINISH YOUR HOMEWORK!!!" "Please move out of the way, baby-si-" "TO THE KITCHEN, YOU'VE GOT MORE TO DO TODAY!!!" "...I'm leaving RIGHT NOW!!" Ed then yelled back, and pushed her out of the way. "ED! ED, I'LL TELL MOM!!" "They got no power over me if I'm not living here! Your reign of terror ends here! Goodbye, baby-sister!" Ed proclaimed and slammed the door shut. Sarah being Sarah, she instantly yanked it back open. If only she used her level of persistence for something good. "LEAVING WON'T MAKE MOM STOP BEING MOM!! I'M GONNA TELL!" "I DISAVOW MOM, AND YOU AS MY SISTER!" "Wh.. YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" "Just did!! I'm an adult now and have no time for baby-sisters! Farewell!!" Sarah was shocked. Nothing she did worked, it just made everything worse. She had never experienced this reaction from Ed before, he was usually so docile. Eddy was waiting for him outside and looked like he enjoyed their fighting, but she couldn't determine from his face if Ed was serious or they were just messing with her. Ed wasn't the kind of person to play these kind of games, though. He sounded serious. He didn't even look back as he determinedly went his own way. Sarah started to feel on edge. Their mother asked her to watch him, but she royally failed this time. Would she be the one getting the scolding tonight? "ED!!" she called again, but no response came. With tears in her eyes, she headed back inside. "Heheheh!" Eddy laughed, "I can't believe you made her cry! Serves ya right, little brat!" "He..heh..eh." Ed joined in, "Y-Yeah." "Don't worry about it, monobrow! Your life can finally begin! Already broke Double D's door open for ya!" "..Thanks, Eddy." "Good luck settling in, I'll come visit tomorrow!" he announced and shut the door behind him. That night, Ed was freezing, scared, and lonely. The house didn't have electricity or running water, and to live by yourself after all these years of sleeping in a busy home made him feel uneasy. It's not like he missed Sarah's abuse, but she was his little sister, he loved her regardless if she loved him back. He couldn't help it. Little sisters had that kind of power over their big brothers. The following morning, Eddy saw Ed leave Edd's house with his suitcase in hand. "Ed! What's this, you're giving up already?!" he shouted at him from the streets. "It's not for me, Eddy.." "And getting beaten up by your psycho sister is?" "No.. but it's something I'll have to deal with." Ed replied, "She's right, mom will always stay my mom. And she'll always be my sister. If I make her angry, no matter how old I am or where I live, I'll get to hear it." "So, you're just gonna allow them to control you, cause it won't matter or whatever?" "No, I mean.. I need to do better, so we're not always fighting." Ed concluded. "They need to do better, you mean!" "My point is, we're family, I can't run from that. It'd be better if we got along. Running will just make things worse." "Ah.. I hear ya." "And I love Sarah." "Don't hear ya." Eddy scowled. Ed returned home and awaited his punishment, but there was none. Like his father explained, why punish someone who's old enough to do what he wants? They had better things to do than boss around an adult man. Something no one told Sarah. She was stuck in the past and believed her actions were justified. Yesterday was eye-opening for her, but more was needed to change her ways. The repeating requests their mother gave her to watch Ed and help him, just gave her more excuses to abuse her power. She kept doing it, because Ed allowed for it. He wasn't the kind of brother who'd complain to his parents about his sibling, it was a one-way street, so Sarah never learned. This had to change. Being an adult didn't only mean you had to take care of others, but also yourself. Hiding away in an empty house wasn't a solution, unless everyone wanted it.. "Sarah." Ed began, "I came back because I missed you." "That's disgusting.." she snarled with her eyes glued to the TV. "But.. there's no point in staying if nobody likes me. It makes me feel cold, scared, and lonely, like I was last night." "I'm watching TV, Ed..!" "If I have to feel like this, then I rather have it be because of something that isn't my baby-sister." "I'm trying to listen..!" "Like an empty house where the lights don't work." "Your lights don't work..!" "If you or mom feel better with me gone, then I'll do that. I'll do whatever makes you happy." "I'll be happy when you shut up!" Sarah snapped, "Go make us cereal before the show's over, you're missing everything cause of your stupid rambling!" "..Ok." Ed smiled. The End Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes